


Charm of Three

by NangerDama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Team sports, haikuu - Freeform, omg what even is this mess, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NangerDama/pseuds/NangerDama
Summary: Kageyama wakes up in bed with Hinata and Tsukishima four months after Kageyama and Hinata suffer a humiliating defeat to Tsukki's team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just preface this fic with a disclaimer. I wrote this on a whim in less than four hours having NEVER watched Haikuu and knowing almost nothing about volleyball, a sport which I am so bad at that I can't even sustain a volley. I don't know very much about these characters save what I've been told. I haven't edited this enough and I know nothing about polyamorous relationships or how they work. I am neither a teenager nor a gay male (I am a bi female.) Additionally, I speak no Japanese at all and probably have less than enough cultural understanding to include anything even remotely Japanese in any story that I write. Now that you know that I am a completely and utterly unqualified writer to be penning this, have this mess of a one-shot that I wrote because I saw a piece of art that I liked involving these three characters. To everyone in general, I sincerely apologize.

"It's over. I can't believe it."  
Kageyama walked with his hands in his jacket pockets, breath visible as little puffs; exhalations which dissipated into the cold night air.  
Hinata blinked at the bleary form of his tall counterpart. He didn't expect him to look strained. For a moment, he looked vulnerable. Then, Kageyama gritted his teeth together.  
"Damn."

"Kagi, we fought as a team. You can't insult yourself! You might as well insult me!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing a little in his passionate exclamation. "Everything was according to plan! It's not our fault!" 

"You don't know anything, idiot!" Kageyama spat in return. "And call me Kagi one more time and I'll hit you!" He turned his face away in frustration. He gritted his teeth harder as he felt his face get warmer. The dumbass. 

Hinata wanted to protest, he could tell, but he just kept his mouth shut, down turned in unspoken argument. 

"Well, if it isn't the pair that lost the match for your team." 

Kageyama looked up to see Tsukki standing in the way of Hinata, tossing a little rubber ball made to look like a volleyball in one hand and readjusting his glasses with the other. Hinata gaped a little in surprise. Kageyama felt the spark of anger within him ignite. It flared with sudden passion.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth or so help me god I will KILL you! 

Tsukki's grin widened. "You can't make me," he teased. "You can't even set up a proper spike."

Hinata interrupted unexpectedly, jumping up to seize Tsukki's collar and clasping at the fabric of his shirt. Kageyama expected tsukki to pull him off, but tsukki was startled into silence. To his surprise, Hinata seemed to lose his words. "Ah-.... Tsu- " he dropped off. Tsukki's eyes shone for a moment. Then he was knocked sideways by a blunt force and Hinata simultaneously stumbled backwards away from Tsukki. 

"Worthless coward," Kageyama spat. "Your existence is distasteful. You mock the defeated and have no respect for team ethics." He snarled menacingly, balling his hand into a fist. "You are a disgrace to the sport of volleyball."

Tsukki looked up at him in silence from where he had fallen. 

"Tsukki." Hinata wore a strange expression as he looked down at him.  
Tsukki looked up at Hinatain return.  
"Go home." Tsukki didn't bother to push his glasses up. He just stared at a single spot on the ground. Then, he got up, giving one last look to Hinata, and turned away. He disappeared into the darkness without another sign of acknowledgment. 

-four months later-

Kageyama stirred in his sleep. "Now! Hinata!!" he gesticulated. He watched Hinata's lithe form rise as though he moved through space in slow motion and his fingertips met the ball, impossibly contorting the speed of time within space and spiking the ball down, down, down-  
Smack!  
And it made contact bypassing right behind the two blockers.  
The whistle blew shrilly.  
Happiness welled within him and rose straight to his chest. He was falling in slow motion, both toes meeting the ground as the bright gym lights twinkled in his peripheral. Hinata's smile eclipsed his line of sight, hot breath pouring over his face as Hinata shouted happily at him, clasping his elbows. He woke with a happy "HA!" 

It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he was in bed and that he had woken Hinata. His small form was curled into Kageyama's arms, one leg draped over a pillow which had somehow been kicked astray from its intended resting spot distancing himself from Tsukki, as per his request. Hinata stirred and turned drowsily to face Kageyama. He reached out a finger and poked his cheek. Kageyama blushed at the contact. "Ohayōgozaimasu," he murmured. Kageyama couldn't help but stare at him, brown honey eyes shining like orbs and red locks of hair askew in places. "I- love you, Kagi," he read from his lips. Kageyama reddened violently, and Hinata giggled intolerably, leaning in to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. Kageyama turned over, trembling with the feeling so foreign to him. He couldn't but adore Hinata, but he refused to admit it to himself. Even this- right next to him- it couldn't be real.

"You tsundere idiot," he heard muffled from the other side of the bed. Tsukki rolled over to face Kageyama. "Why don't you just admit you're helpless for him and you can't even control it?" he asked smugly. "You're sleeping with two men, Kageyama. You're gay as hell and you can't stop hiding your face and blushing."  
"Shut up Tsukki!" he snapped, blushing even more deeply. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" Tsukki pulled in close to Kageyama, cradling his chin in his hand and smiling satisfactorily. "Oh, but you did, 'Kagi,' when you asked me to date you two nights ago when you were drunk as a sailor and as red as Hinata's hair. Though I dare say you're trying for a full body blush right now." Kageyama quivered. Tsukki laughed and passed his tounge over his dry lips. He gave Kageyama a huge smirk and grinned at his helplessness. "I enjoy seeing you in pain,-" He broke off as Kageyama slapped him hard across the face.  
"You pervert! You can go to hell with your kinks and get the FUCK out of my bed! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" he shouted desperately. 

"Do you want me to get the fuck out of your bed or do you want me to f-"

"Kageyama," Hinata prodded. 

"-you in your bed," Tsukki finished.

Hinata tugged at Kageyama's shoulder. "I'm sorry about him. He's just- new to this. He's never had a boyfriend before because he didn't know he was gay," Hinata said, raising his voice a little so that Tsukki could hear. Hinata smiled sweetly, tapping on Kageyama's shoulder to demonstrate the effects which his words had on Tsukki. Tsukki had gone pale and blinked at Hinata, who was gazing at him vexingly.  
"Now who's inarticulate," Kageyama scoffed.  
"Be nice," Hinata commanded, putting his hand over Kageyama's mouth. He's your boyfriend now too, you know." Hinata pulled himself up onto Kageyama's body to straddle his waist for a moment, just long enough to violently fluster Kageyama, and then rolled over to Tsukki and pulled his mouth close to his by the collar of his nightshirt. "Ohayō, Tsukki," Hinata whispered quietly, and then pressed his small soft mouth to Tsukki's thin dry one, locking lips for a long moment before pulling away. "I love you, Tsukki," he whispered to his other boyfriend, his cheeks tinting with color.

It wasn't forever that the boys would have to blush and get lost in the moment. There was a sudden knock at the door of his room.

"DON'T COME IN; I'M NAKED!" Kageyama yelled in panic. Tsukki snorted out loud and Kageyama clapped a hand over his mouth, giving him an evil side glance. 

"Oh hoh, okay Kageyama! Everyone needs some time to themselves!" Snickered voice from behind the door.  
"HIDE!" he mouthed furiously at Tsukki and Hinata. Hinata took the cue and grabbed Tsukki by the arm and pulled him into the nearby closet, shutting the door just as Bokuto busted the door open. He shoved right past Tanaka, completely oblivious to the prior exchange between him and Kageyama. "HEY HEY HEY!" he shouted. "OUR TEAM IS BEST!!" Bokuto exclaimed, pumping his fist and raising both arms to the sky. "ULTIMATE TEAM SLEEPOVER ACHIEVED! Now, I must challenge the King to a game!!!" 

Kageyama pulled the sheets up and covered himself up to his neck quickly, hoping Tanaka didn't notice that he had lied about being naked. Bokuto jumped around like an idiot, jawing about a perfect serve and the velocity of the volleyball. 

There was a quiet scuffling from the closet, but Bokuto's shouts drowned them out.

It took Kageyama a moment to remember that nothing had changed in the eyes of anyone else besides Tsukki and Hinata, and the party had been sleeping downstairs in individual sleeping bags on the floor of the massive abandoned mansion which he had discovered accompanied by Hinata, Tanaka, and his sister Saeko a week prior. It had been Tanaka's idea to have a multi-team sleepover in the creepy old place and Kageyama probably wouldn't have agreed to it if Hinata hadn't begged. Now he was beginning to regret it, and he wondered how long it had been since someone had actually slept in the bed he was sitting on. A spider darted across the floor of the room and disappeared into an ominous hole in the planks of wood. 

"Boku boku Bokuto! Is the best! Rules the world!" Bokuto chanted in a singsong voice. "Boku boku Bokuto! Wants to play! Wants to win!" He poked his index fingers into the air, wiggling his hips to an imaginary soundtrack. 

Bokuto sprinted out of the room, shouting the names of his teammates, presumably to wake them up. Just as Kageyama closed the door behind him, Tsukki and Hinata tumbled out of the closet, Tsukki coughing out dust. "It's horrible in there," Hinata complained. "I think a spider bit me." Before Hinata and Tsukki could argue, Kageyama seized both of them by the arm and flung open the door, shoving them out into the hallway. "Go explain your absences!" he snapped impatiently, and slammed and locked the door behind him with a sigh of relief. He heard Hinata call in protest from the hallway, but he scampered off as though nothing unusual had happened in the last 48 hours.  
This didn't have any decent explanation, but for now, he would just change clothes and forget about the past two days- no- the entire week, just for that day. At least, he would try. He was sure Tsukki and Hinata had no plans to make it easy on him. He smiled wearily. At least they were the best thing that had ever happened to him. That much, Kageyama knew, although admitting it would make Tsukki all but an intolerable prick. He would just have to live in the moment now and deal with the rest of what would come next. Catching his breath, he let the ends of his mouth curl a little into a smile. Something was just so exhilarating about keeping a secret on a sunny day with his team outside waiting for him.


End file.
